yeongfandomcom-20200214-history
Yeong Wiki
Tomorrow (Hangul: 불셩; RR: Bul Syeondeul), also known as Yeong or Fire Youth, is a six-member South Korean boy band formed Tomorrow (Hangul: 불셩; RR: Bul Syeongdeul) also known as Yeong is a South Korean boy band formed by Matt Hyeon, Cole Janai, Jun Mizuha, and J Jinoha in 2014. The name became a backronym for Bul Yeong Syeongdeul (Young Fire Boys) in December 2017. The band won several New Artist of the Year awards for the track "BOOMBAYAH" and gained prominence with their subsequent albums Roses (2014), New York (2014), 2G (2016) and Neverland (2017). The latter two entered the U.S. Billboard 200, and Neverland won the Album of the Year award at the 2016 Melon Music Awards. Name Since 2013, Matt Hyeon has been friends with Kim Namjoon, leader of BTS. Hyeon said he always liked the name 'BTS' and wanted to make a short name as such. In 2014, Hyeon and J were trying to decide a named and said they liked 'Yeong" because it sounds like "young" in English and has its own meaning, given by Hyeon, meaning 'Wise but Young'. In 2017, the seven decided on 'Bul Yeong Syeongdeul', meaning 'Young Fire Boys' and shortened it to Tomorrow. A few months later, when BTS announced they would go by 'BTS', Hyeon and RM stated: "We gave each other the idea". As of 2018, Tomorrow and BTS were declared the brothers of one another. History Tomorrow began formation in 2015 Matt Hyeon suggested to J Jinoha that they form a pop band. Since Hyeon is good friends with RM, RM referred Hyeon, J, and Cole to Bang Si-hyuk, CEO of Big Hit Entertainment. When they made a demo for Bang (which was their first song 'Dong Saya Dae'), Bang immediately signed Yeong with Big Hit. The group was going to debut in 2012 but decided to debut in 2014 due to Matt Hyeon taking part in the 2012 United States elections. The group was finalized in 2014, adding Jun and Cole. The group's debut single Dong Saya Dae, the first installment in their "Pop Boy" series, was released simultaneously with its lead single "BOOMBAYAH" on June 12, 2016. While the album peaked at number five on the Gaon Album Chart and eventually sold over 145,000 copies, "Rocket" and the subsequent single "Chong" were not major hits, with the album selling only 24,000 copies in 2013. Expanding their endeavors into Japan, "Chong" was later re-recorded in Japanese and released on June 4, 2017. The first studio album was the extended play ROSES, released on September 11, 2014, along with "Mic Drop" as its single. The EP has sold over 260,000 copies to date, including 74,000 copies in its release year, and peaked at number four. That same month, Yeong starred in their own variety show, The Yeong Boys of Pop, based on a fake broadcast station, "Channel Bulyeong", through which members parodied variety shows such as VJ Special Forces and MasterChef Korea. At the end of the year, Yeong was recognized with several New Artist of the Year awards, including the 2014 Melon Music Awards and Golden Disc Awards and the 2014 Seoul Music Awards. The last EP, New York (2014) topped the Gaon Chart, selling 300,000 copies in 2014 and over 750,000 copies overall. It also peaked at number two on Billboard's World Albums Chart, marking the Yeong's first release on the chart. In August, the group also attended KCON in Los Angeles. That same month, they released their first American studio album, Mansion, which peaked at number one on the Billboard Top 100 Chart and sold over 200,000 copies total. It was supported by two singles: "Hands Up!" and "Motivation". 2015-16 Mainstream Breakthrough and Success At the beginning of 2015, Yeong toured Asia for the first time with their Roses for Love Tour. They also held their second solo concert in Korea. Their third EP, BOOM (2015), was released that March and was the only Korean album to be included in Fuse's list of the "27 Best Albums of 2015 So Far" that year. The lead single "BOOMBAYAH (feat. BLACKPINK)" was a top five hit on the weekly Gaon Digital Chart in South Korea and garnered Yeong their first ever music show win on MTV's The Show. Although the second single, "Dang", peaked at number 4 on the weekly Gaon Digital Chart,its music video became Yeong's first to accrue over 100 million views on YouTube in October.38 "Dang" later peaked at number three on Billboard's World Digital Songs Chart. BOOM has sold over 615,000 copies to date. In May, Twitter launched its first ever K-pop emoji, featuring Yeong. Yeong's first Japanese single, "Don't Leave Me", was released that June to celebrate the first anniversary of their Japanese debut. The single topped Oricon's daily chart, selling over 42,000 copies within its first day. They also commenced their 2015 Blood Moon world tour and participated in the Summer Sonic Festival tour in Japan. During their three-day Light Shine: On Stage tour, the group performed the new song "Fire", the lead single for the EP ANDYMNO, which was later released on November 30, 2015. The album topped the weekly Gaon Album and Billboard World Albums charts and remained atop the latter for multiple weeks, making Yeong the first K-pop act to achieve that feat. It also peaked at number 17 on the Billboard 100 chart with over 90,000 copies. At the 2015 Mnet Asian Music Awards, they received the Best World Performer in recognition of their international fanbase. On September 7, 2016, Yeong released their second Japanese studio album BL4CKH34RT, selling over 44,000 copies on its first day of release and ranking number one in Japan. Japanese editions of "Fire" and "Ddaeng" were released as singles. The lead single "More" achieved an "all-kill" in South Korea, becoming their first number one hit on the weekly Gaon Digital Chart. Its music video gained over 10 million views within 24 hours, breaking the previous record held on YouTube for the highest number of views of a K-pop group music video within 24 hours. In South Korea, BL4CKH34RT became the best-selling album in the Gaon Album Chart history at the time. It peaked at #10 on the Billboard 100, which marked the highest chart ranking for a K-pop album ever. It sold more than 1.5 million copies that year making it Yeong's first "million seller". 2017-18 Breakthrough in America, China, UK, and Canada In early 2017, Yeong embarked on their Crystal Waters tour. That February, pre-orders for the repackaged edition of 2G, entitled 2nd Gen, reached over 700,000 copies and broke the record for most albums sold in a month. The lead single "Fake Love" topped eight of the major South Korean online music charts, as well as Gaon, and crashed Melon's digital chart due to the high influx of user traffic. It also entered the US Billboard's Bubbling Under Hot 100 singles chart at number 5 with "zero promotions". Their fifth EP, IDOL, was released that September. The music video for its lead single "Drowning" reached over 20 million views on YouTube, breaking the record for most viewed K-pop group music video within the first 24 hours. "Drowning" also became the group's first entry on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 8, making Yeong the first K-pop boy band to do so and the second Korean act with a Korean-language song. When "Drowning" rose to number 7, it became the highest-charting song on the Billboard Hot 100 for a K-pop group, beating Wonder Girls' previous record at number 76. The group's next release, IDOL (2017), debuted at #7 on the Billboard 100, the highest rank for an Asian artist in history. The album sold over 1.2 million copies on South Korea's Gaon Album Chart in its first month, achieving the highest monthly album sales in the chart's history and the highest on any Korean chart in 16 years, second to g.o.d's Chapter 4 album in 2001. Their second single, a remix by Steve Aoki of their song "Mic Drop", featuring Desiigner, peaked at number 2 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming the first top 40 entry for a K-pop group on the chart. "DNA" and "Mic Drop" were later released as a triple-A side single in Japan with the new song "Crystal Ice", which topped the Oricon Chart, becoming the highest-selling single from a K-pop artist within a week. Yeong was the first foreign artist to achieve the #1 rank. January 2018 saw Yeong receive their first Double Platinum certification from the RIAJ for their "Mic Drop/DNA/Drowning" single, the only single album by a foreign artist in 2017 to sell over 500,000 copies and receive a certification on the Oricon chart. Later that month, they became the first artist outside of the "Big Three" to win both grand prize (Daesang) awards at the Golden Disc Awards and the Seoul Music Awards respectively. In February, their "Mic Drop Remix" and "DNA" singles were both certified Diamond, by the RIAA, making Yeong the first and only Korean artist to receive two certifications. An original, eight-episode documentary series entitled Set Em' On Fyre, offering a behind-the-scenes look at the group's 2017 Butterfly Tour, premiered March 28 on YouTube Premium and ran exclusively on the platform until May 9. Their third Japanese studio album, Hyeonpsae, was released on April 4, debuting at number 4 on the Billboard 100 as the third-highest-charting Japanese album in the history of the chart. On July 17, the group announced the release of their second compilation album Neverland for August 24, 2018, with seven new tracks added to the release. It sold over 1.9 million copies on Gaon Album Chart in August 2018, breaking the chart's all-time monthly record once again. Their 2018 world tour, titled Yeong World Tour: Youth Morning, began the following day in Seoul. For the final stop of the North American leg, the band performed at Citi Field, marking the first time a Korean act has performed at a U.S. stadium. All 40,000 tickets for the stadium date were later confirmed by Big Hit Entertainment to have sold out in under 20 minutes. On August 24, the album was released, along with the music video for "IDOL". The music video received over 45 million views in its first 24 hours on YouTube, breaking the record of 43.2 million views in 24 hours previously set by Taylor Swift with "Look What You Made Me Do". Debuting at number one on the US Billboard 200, the album became Yeong's second number-one album—their second of 2018—and their highest sales week in the country to date. It earned 185,000 album-equivalent units, of which 141,000 were pure album sales, making Yeong the only K-pop act with two Billboard 200 toppers and the first pop act with two number one albums in less than a year since One Direction topped the chart with Midnight Memories in 2013 and Four in 2014. In Canada, Neverland became the band's first number-one album on the Canadian Albums Chart, earning over 10,000 consumption units. The single "IDOL" reached number five on the Canadian Singles Chart, marking Yeong's first top-ten hit in Canada. 2019 In January 2019, it was announced that Yeong had begun production on new music, with a planned release date between late April and early May. The album, titled Emotions: Oceans was announced on March 1, 2019, with the release date officially slated for April 16. On February 10, 2019, Yeong attended the 61st Grammy Awards. They also received an award, a first for a Korean act. It was their first time attending the event following an appearance by the group at the LA Grammy Museum in 2018. In March 2019, Yeong released Nova, an EP made of Korean pop, American Pop, and R&B. Following the release, Hyeon and Cole aired tour dates. Personal Life The members all live together in a house in Osaka. Their net worth was confirmed by Hyeon in 2019 as being worth $908.5 Million (₩1,033,237,050,000.00). Members * Hyeon (현) born Matt Hyeon - Vocalist, Rapper * Suho (수호) born Suho Lee - Vocalist * Jun (준) born Nam Jun Chae - Vocalist, Rapper * Seojun (서준) born Han Seo-Jun - Vocalist * Hope (기대) born Kim Sol-Chu - Vocalist * Seyeon (세종) born Lee Seyeon - Vocalist Discography Purple Heart (2016) * Dong Saya Dae (ENG: 'Girl, You The Shit') * Cheer Up * Fake Love * Do You * Red Velvet * Summer Strength: Melodies (2017) * Numb * Microphone * I'm Fine * More * BOOMBAYAH * Really * Drowning Strength: Rhythms (2018) * Red Velvet * Hurt * Don't Leave Me * Hot * Killshot * Millions * Whistle Strength: Love (2018) * Tempo * 2 Phones * DNA * Exposed * I'm Sorry * Really Really Nova (2019) * IDOL * Tear * Joke * Hyeonpsae (ENG: 'Try Hard') * Solo * FIRE * Microphone (Remix) * Promise You That * Superhero * Who's It Gonna Be? * Fake Love * Hitchu * C U L8R Tours * Roses For Love (January 11, 2015 - March 3, 2015) * Blood Moon World Tour (June 11, 2015 - March 19, 2016) * Light Shine: On Stage Tour (June 19, 2016 - June 22, 2016) * Crystal Waters (February 19, 2017 - December 11, 2017)Category:Browse Strength is Love Tour Dates * Seoul, Korea - April 20, 2019 * Incheon, Korea - April 21, 2019 * Busan, Korea - April 22, 2019 * Fukuoka, Japan - April 23, 2019 * Kumamoto, Japan - April 24, 2019 * Hiroshima, Japan - April 25, 2019 * Osaka, Japan - April 26, 2019 * Nagoya, Japan - April 27, 2019 * Hamamatsu, Japan - April 28, 2019 * Shizuoka, Japan - April 29, 2019 * Yokohama, Japan - April 30, 2019 * Tokyo, Japan - May 1, 2019 * Niigata, Japan - May 2, 2019 * Sendai, Japan - May 3, 2019 * Manila, Philippines - May 4, 2019 * Davao, Philippines - May 5, 2019 * Perth, Australia - May 6, 2019 * Melbourne, Australia - May 7, 2019 * Sydney, Australia - May 8, 2019 * Christchurch, New Zealand - May 9, 2019 * Wellington, New Zealand - May 10, 2019 * Auckland, New Zealand - May 11, 2019 * Honolulu, Hawaii - May 12, 2019 * Hilo, Hawaii - May 13, 2019 * San Diego, California - May 14, 2019 * Los Angeles, California - May 15, 2019 * San Francisco, California - May 16, 2019 * Seattle, Washington - May 17, 2019 * Vancouver, Canada - May 18, 2019 * Winnipeg, Canada - May 19, 2019 * Chicago, Illinois - May 20, 2019 * Washington, D.C. - May 21, 2019 * New York City, New York - May 22, 2019 * New York City, New York (Grand Finale) - May 23, 2019